Hope's Transgender Journey
by NoThaTerrible
Summary: Hope takes Estrogen pills and becomes a woman. Woohoo.


CHAPTER 1: A New Day

One day, Hope woke up and saw Vanille sleeping next to him in his tent. They had just killed the Eidolon Alexander and were exhausted. Hope slowly crawled out of his tent, raised his arms in the sky, and let out a deep yawn. He conquered his Eidolon and was ready to fight anything that got in his way.

"Good morning, sleepy head," said Hope to Vanille, as he saw her crawling out of the tent.

"Hey, Hope," she said, "That was some good sex we just had."

"Yeah it was," said Sazh, also crawling out of the same tent, "That was the best threesome I ever had."

"You were like a professional, Sazh," said Hope, smiling at Sazh.

"I AM a professional, boy," said Sazh, pulling up his underwear, "I've been fucking every day for the last 35 years. I'd be embarrassed if I wasn't good."

"Hey, Hope," said Vanille, walking over to Hope, "Don't be jealous just because Sazh has a bigger cock than you. You'll grow a big dick too someday."

"It'll never be big enough to fit inside your huge vagina," said Hope, lowering his head and closing his eyes, "my penis must feel like a raisin when inside you."

"It doesn't feel THAT small," said Vanille, hugging Hope, "and besides, you can also take some testosterone to enlarge your cock if it bugs you that much."

Just then, Snow and Lightning crawled out of a nearby tent. Lightning's breasts were exposed, and Snow's ass had a bright red hand-print imprinted on it.

"Damn, Light," said Snow, scratching his exposed nutsack, "You sure do play rough."

"I had to make sure you were good enough for Serah," said Lightning, putting on her bra.

"Hey you two," said Fang, walking over to Snow and Lightning, "did you sleep all right?"

"Sure did," said Snow, getting dressed in front of everyone, "If Serah's anything like her sis, then I'm sure I'll live a prosperous life."

"Hey Fang," said Vanille, "bet you're jealous that you didn't have sex last night."

"Wrong," said Fang, just as Bahamut entered the scene, "me and Bahamut fucked all night long. He's a professional."

Sazh crossed his arms and snickered. He knew who the real pro was.

"I'm the real professional here, baby," said Sazh to Fang.

"Care to prove it, old man?" said Fang, raising her eyebrow.

"Fuck yeah, let's do it right here in this tent."

Sazh and Fang fucked, while Vanille went to whisper something in Snow's ear.

"Hey Snow," she whispered, "Do you have any testosterone pills? Hope's kinda embarrassed about his teeny weeny."

"Sure thing," said Snow, taking a bottle of pills out of his jacket pocket, "Give the kid two of this and his penis will triple in size."

Vanille ran to Hope and emptied the bottle of pills down his throat. Hope fell to ground, choking in pain.

Lightning, Snow, and Vanille stared at hope and he writhed in pain. Suddenly, Hope's hair extended past his shoulders. His skin became silky smooth, his thighs and ass cheeks became fatter, his face became more feminine (is that even possible?) and he suddenly sprouted two GIGANTIC breasts. He had transformed into a woman.

"My God," said Hope, in a high-pitched voice, "What did you give me Vanille?"

Vanille looked at the bottle and read the label. It said "Estrogen Pills".

"Snow, you gave me a bottle of fucking Estrogen Pills," said Vanille, throwing the bottle at Snow.

"Whoops," said Snow, removing another bottle from his jacket pocket, "must've given you the wrong bottle."

"What the fuck are you doing carrying hormone pills?" said Lightning, punching Snow in the gut.

"Owww!" said Snow, clutching his stomach, "I'm a drug dealer on the side. I thought you knew?"

"Holy shit my dick is gone!" yelled hope, pulling down her pants and underwear.

"Umm, Hope," said Vanille, putting her hand on Hope's shoulder, "There was hardly anything there before. It's not a big deal."

Hope lifted off her orange jacket and her shirt, revealing two perfect, succulent breasts. They gently bounced as Hope pulled her shirt over her head. Her nipples were nice and firm. In short, she had the most perfect pair of breasts in existence.

"Holy shit those are nice," said Snow, snickering near Lightning, "They're better than yours, Light."

Lightning looked down at her breasts and then smacked Snow.

"Nu-uh," said Lightning, pulling off her bra and running to stand next to Hope, "Compare our breasts."

"Mine too," said Vanille, taking off all her clothes and standing next to Lightning.

"Hmm," said Snow, stroking his stubble, "They're all pretty nice. But I'll have to feel them all to know who has the best pair."

The ladies nodded their heads, and Snow walked in front of Lightning. He stroked her breasts, causing Lightning to instantly orgasm on the spot. Her nipple became erect. Snow squeezed them and smiled. They were pretty fucking good.

Next up, he examined Vanille's titties. He slapped 'em around a few times, then motorboated the luscious boobs. Vanille didn't orgasm, but Snow came in his pants, and the cum stain was showing through his pants.

Finally, he checked out Hope's breasts. He poked one of them and the breasts doubled in size. The bright pink nipples squired out some milk right into Snow's agape mouth. He swallowed and said,

"Goddamn, that was the best milk I ever had. Hope wins. But to be absolutely sure, I need to have a foursome with you three ladies."

Snow and his bitches (I mean, his lovely ladies) walked over to a nearby, unoccupied tent and had hardcore sex. Snow came everywhere in the tent, and Lightning orgasmed the entire time. Vanille filled with Hope's nipples with one hand, and stroked her cootchie with the other. Hope smiled, accepting his new gender role. He always knew he was feminine, but never really accepted the fact that he'd be better off as a woman.

When the four came out of the tent, they saw Sazh and Fang standing out in the open.

"Who the fuck is that?" said Sazh, pointing his big black finger at Hope.

"This is Hope," said Vanille, licking Hope's firm nipples, "He's a girl now."

"Well, I thought I fucked every woman here," said Sazh, moving towards Hope, "I guess I was wrong. Wanna fuck me again, Hope? But this time, as a woman?"

Hope nodded and walked with Sazh inside the nearest tent. They had the best sex in the world.

Snow took out a blunt from his jacket pocket and lit it. He inhaled a large amount and held the smoke in his throat for a few seconds. He then exhaled right in Lightning's face.

"I hope you're planning on sharing that shit," said Lightning, making a fist.

"Of course, baby," said Snow, handing over the joint, "There's plenty for everyone."

Snow took out three more joints and handed one to Fang and Vanille. They all smoked and got high while Sazh and Hope fucked.

"We need to get a move on if we're gonna save your sister," said Fang, throwing her hair back.

"Yeah," said Lightning, inhaling a large amount of smoke, "Sazh and Hope better hurry the fuck up."


End file.
